


Meeting the Family

by Loloia_Brabock



Series: The Spider-Man Principle [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Aged-Down Miles Morales from Movie-Verse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, By like two years, Cinnamon Roll Miles Morales, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He’s smol guys, Light Angst, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Lives, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loloia_Brabock/pseuds/Loloia_Brabock
Summary: Peter rolled his eyes, but smiled and left to go change anyways. It would be nice to shower and get into comfier clothes before he took Miles home.“How did you two bump into each other in the first place?” MJ asked, settling down across from the small teen so she wouldn't startle him so much.“Hello Miss Watson!” Miles squeaked, waving his hand with enthusiasm. “My moms a big fan of your work! She loved you in Live to Dream. It's one of her favorite movies!”MJ laughed, amused and heartwarmed. “You’re very sweet Miles, your mom has great taste as well!”“Well, we actually met earlier tonight! I was in an old abandoned subway line trying to find the spider that bit me last week when there was this big rumbling, almost like an earthquake! So I followed the noise, because there was also a voice echoing and…”May and MJ shared a quick look, smiling widely at each other before looking back at the boy in front of them who was currently waving his arms around, eyes bright as he shared his story.Miles was going to be a great addition to their little family._______A continuation of my last fic. You don’t necessarily need to read the last one, but it will help a lot.





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> After Peter saves Miles and swings off, he takes him to meet some of the most important people in his life.
> 
>  
> 
> _____
> 
>  
> 
> Also, i had already written these two small fics. The next few won’t come as quickly.

__

“Aunt May! I’m home!” Peter yelled, opening the door and putting Miles down beside him. He had swung pretty much the whole way here, and although he was tired, he was happy to finally be away from everything. 

“Peter? Me and MJ are in the dining room!” Miles could hear an older lady say, a bit muffled through the door but still a tad bit too loud for his newly sensitive ears. Wincing, he looked at Peter, unsure as to what to do. 

“I uh…I brought a guest, May!” Peter called out, moving forward to look through the kitchen doorway and into (what Miles assumes was-) the dining room. 

“A guest?” 

There were chairs scooting, and footsteps coming closer and closer, making Miles inch and hide behind Spider-Man, behind  _ Peter _ .

“Oh…” the two women breathed out, looking wide eyed at Miles, and then shifting their gaze back and forth between the two of them. “Peter, who…who is this?” His Aunt asked, stepping forward only to stop when she saw Miles hide more. 

“This is Miles.” Peter said, smiling a bit as he tried to step away, only to be stopped by the boys strong grip on his battered costume. “He’s like me.” 

“Say hi, Miles.” Peter whispered, turning slightly to face the boy.

“H-hi.” He said, bringing his right hand up to wave at them, only for it to stay stuck to Peter’s suit.

They women’s eyes became wider in recognition.

“Oh.”

There was a tense silence, no one really knowing what to say about the situation, about the boy standing in front of them. 

“How old are you Miles?” Aunt May asked, deciding to break the silence by asking him something, hoping to ease him out from behind her nephew in the process. Shocked out of her stupor, MJ also decided to stand up with a mumble of ‘i’ll make some tea’ and retreated to the kitchen. 

“I’m 14.”

“You’re so young, but well...I don’t think Peter ass much older than you are now when he got his powers, were you Peter?”

“I was 15, so it's been...almost 11 years now.”

“How...how do you deal with all the noise? It’s only been a week since the spider and...god everything hurts.” Miles whined, chin down and eyes looking up at Peter, making his heart swell just a bit at the sight. He was so young and looked up to him so much, he probably didn’t even remember a time where Spider-Man wasn’t around.

Looking at his Aunt, he tilted his head and she nodded, leaving the room to go help MJ get stuff for soothing tea. This conversation, while not private, was a bit personal. 

Peter led them to the couch.

“To be honest Miles, it was hard adjusting, and some days the senses still overwhelm me. Right now, everything is probably dialed up to 11, right?” He waited to see if Miles nodded, and continued when he did. “It's going to take some time, but eventually, that 11 will become your new normal but i won't lie either, sometimes that sensory overload will still get to you, but it will get better. It will, i promise.”

Miles nodded, smiling shyly. 

“Well, what’s the first order of business then?” Miles asked, scooting a bit closer. Peter laughed, checking his watch before wincing.

“The first order of business is getting you home kiddo. I know it’s Friday, but it's getting late.” He sighed, standing up just as Aunt May and MJ walked in holding a teapot and some teacups. 

“At least let him have a bit of chamomile before he leaves. I’m sure he’s had a long day.” May chastised, crossing her arms. “And change out of that ridiculous suit. Were gonna have to make you a new one after tonight.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, but smiled and left to go change anyways. It would be nice to shower and get into comfier clothes before he took Miles home.

“How did you two bump into each other in the first place?” MJ asked, settling down across from the small teen so she wouldn't startle him so much, but going by his reaction, he recognized her from one of her many films or Tv shows.

“Hello Miss Watson!” Miles squeaked, waving his hand with enthusiasm. “My moms a big fan of your work! She loved you in  _ Live to Dream _ . It's one of her favorite movies!” 

MJ laughed, amused and heartwarmed. “You’re very sweet Miles, your mom has great taste as well!” She smiled jokingly.

“Well, we actually met earlier tonight! I was in an old abandoned subway line trying to find the spider that bit me last week when there was this big rumbling, almost like an earthquake! So I followed the noise, because there was also a voice echoing and…”

May and MJ shared a quick look, smiling widely at each other before looking back at the boy in front of them who was currently waving his arms around, eyes bright as he shared his story. 

Miles was going to be a great addition to their little family. 

__  
  


** _____ **

__  
  
  


When Peter returned back downstairs, freshly clean and in civilian clothes, it was quiet. Furrowing his brows, he tiptoed down the last few steps and peeked his head into the living room.

MJ was quietly sipping her tea while his Aunt May was turned to Miles, telling him something in a soft voice. It was obvious that he was tired and that he was trying to stay awake, but he was still listening to his Aunt, eyes fuzzy but focused on her.

“-and I’m sure you’ve heard and read this so many times on the streets and those ridiculous comic books that they keep publishing but...my husband lived by these words his whole life. ‘ _ With great power, comes great responsibility _ ’ is more than just a slogan, or propaganda. It’s our way of life, Miles.” She said, a seriousness in her voice that Peter hadn’t heard in a long time. 

“Peter told me once, when i asked him why he does what he does, he told me that exact saying. When i asked him what he thought that meant to him, he told me  _ ‘When you can do the things that i can but you don’t, and then bad things happen...they happen because of you. _ ”

“But...Peter’s Spider-Man! I’m just...me.” He herd Miles mumble, and Peters heart broke a bit for him. 

“You might just be you for right now, but you have these amazing gifts. My nephew  **_is_ ** going to teach you how to control them, but even then, you don’t have to do what he does. You don’t have to be Spider-Man, you still have your whole life to figure out what you want, this is only such a small part of it.”

“But...what if i want this to be a big part of my life? I can't change what i am now, and i don’t think i can just do nothing with these powers. My dad's a police officer, and my mom’s a nurse. They already save so many people, I think I want to save people too.”

“Thes it becomes a big part of your life,” MJ insisted softly, placing a hand on the teens shoulder, “but it doesn’t matter. It still wont change who you are. You’re a good kid Miles, anyone can see that, and i just know one day…you’re gonna be great too, no matter what you choose.”

“Thanks Miss Parker, and thank you too Miss Watson.”

“Please, call me Aunt May.” 

“And you can call me MJ.”

“And call me tired!” Peter boomed laughing at their startled expressions, and laughing more when he saw them change into fond/exasperated/confused. “Come on Miles, let's get you home.” He clapped, going by the door to grab his shoes. 

“I’m gonna head out with them too Aunt May. I have an audition tomorrow and me and Peter might as well head home together.” MJ mentioned, standing from her seat with an apologetic expression.

“Alright.” May responded with a sigh, yawning as she got up from the couch. “I might as well head to bed since you’re all leaving. Be careful out there, okay?”

“We will Aunt May!” Peter smiled, leaning in to kiss her cheek before he opened the door. “Love you!” 

“Love you too. You still coming over on Tuesday?” She asked, smiling as MJ also leaned in and kissed her cheek.

“Yup! I’ll even bring this one with me.” He agreed, bringing MJ into his arms, kissing her as she rolled her eyes at him.

“I'll call you after my audition Aunt May.” She smiled, hugging her before stepping out of the house.

“Come on kid, your parents are probably worried by now.” Peter called out, walking out of the door.

Miles nodded, walking out before stopping suddenly and turning back towards the house. Jumping up the small steps, he hugged Aunt May tightly before she could close the door.

“Bye Aunt May!” He exclaimed before letting go just s quick, and jumping down the steps, nearly tripping over his untied shoe, not even embarrassed when Peter laughed loudly at his flailing. 

She smiled brightly at the trio, waving as they got into MJ’s car and drove off, headed towards the city.


End file.
